Enemies with Benefits
by Calein
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow have a little fun whilst Arrancars are attacking his friends. xD I swear the story isn't as terrible as this summary.


Hello! You can call me Calein! This is my first story on this account, so I am terribly sorry if it sucks balls.

So umm yeah, let's get started!

Title: Enemies with benefits

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own bleach or any of its characters. But, I do own this story.

Ichigo Kurosaki. 17. Male. Nationality-Japan. Born and raised in Karakura town. Lives with Isshin Kurosaki-father, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki-younger twin sisters, mother is diseased-Misaki Kurosaki. high school student. Doe-like brown eyes, tan, Lean build, Vibrant orange hair(natural), currently 5'11". You get the picture, yes? Good.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Age-unknown. Nationality-believed to be Japan and Germany. Las Noches-Hueco Mundo. Believed to be one of the last espada alive. Cobalt blue eyes, Muscular, Sky blue hair(natural), currently 6'1". Sexy as hell.

Ichigo Kurosaki awoke with tense muscles. As he stretched them out he gazed out the window. "Damn, I really hate the rain. Something always goes wrong when it rains. Always." With those thoughts in mind, the young male walks towards his private bathroom to take a nice hot shower. He is partially correct about something always happening when it rains. Whether it is good or not depends on how it is thought. The orange-haired teen cannot shake the feeling that something is going to happen today. though.

-Time skip to school-

"..And then she was like 'Ohemgee no way!' Aahahhhahah!" Ichigo groans as his friends are yet again talking rubbish. "Umm... Ichigo, what's wrong?" He looks up to see Inoue Orihime looking at him with great concern. "Ah, nothing's wrong, Inoue. I just have a feeling about today is all." He shrugs nonchalantly. The orange haired, big breasted, teen nods in understanding. She goes back to the conversation the others were having. Ichigo still paying no mind to any of them. His gaze wanders back to the storm-clad sky. His mind elsewhere.

-Time skip to home-

"..And it is reported the the showers will only worsen as the week continues. So, with that being said, all schools around the area will be shut down until further notice. Stay inside at all times. Be careful and be save. Back to you Naito-" *Click* The television shuts off. "Hey, goat face! I was watching that!" Ichigo growls towards his father. "Now now, Ichigo, it's time for bed. Go on." His father gently pushes him towards his room.

"Okay, something is really up. He acted... normal? Dafuq." Ichigo shakes those thoughts out of his head as he does as told.

Ichigo awakens to his phone recieving a call. "Hello?" ""Ichigo! There's an arrancar! Well, actually there's quite a few-we need your help!" "Ugh, Rukia, can't you take care of them? I'm in the middle of sleeping here-Sure. You know what, why not. I'll be there as quickly as possible." He growls as he shifts into his shinigami form.

Ichigo arrives on the battlefield to see his friends getting their arses beat by arrancars. "Huh. Okey. They all seem pretty even out he-" *Whoosh* The next thing the shinigami knows, is that he is pinned on the ground. "What the fuck!?" He looks up and is met with a pair of electrifying blue eyes. "Hey Berry~ Tis been a while, yeah?" The owner of said blue eyes purrs loudly. "Gr-grimmjow?! I thought you were-" "Dead? Yeah/no. I thought I was too, but I'm not! Which makes this all the better, berry. Heh." His signature predatory smirk sets in place. It looks like Ichigo is the prey, and Grimmjow is the predator. "Umm... what are y-!? Mh?!" Grimmjow attacks Ichigo's lips with his own. Grimmjow forces his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, ravashing it. Ichigo tries to fight, but fails terribly. It takes approximately 10.1 seconds for Ichigo to give in to that mouth of Sin. He doesn't regret it. Not even now.

Grimmjow takes no time in disconnecting their mouths to go straight for Ichigo's neck. "AhhH~" Ichigo moans loudly. "Griimmm~" Grimmjow smirks. His sharp canines biting into the flesh then kissing it afterwards. He had just marked Ichigo Kurosaki. Who, by the way, was too far into elsewhere that he had yet to notice.

Grimmjow tears off Ichigo's clothes. As the view of a naked berry is presented to the Panther king, he can't help but notice that Ichigo's dick is most definitely hard. The view causes Grimm's own dick to stir to an unbearable hardness. (A/N: Omg, I've never written stuff like this before, only read it. Sorry!)  
Grimmjow brings three fingers up to Ichigo's mouth. "Suck." Ichigo snaps out of his pleasure-filled state, "Fuck you." He spats. "That's what I'm trying to do here, Berry! Now hurry up and suck!" He growls loudly. Ichigo sighs as he begins sucking each finger thoroughly, making sure they are nice and soaked. He's not a complete idiot. He knows where this is going. Why isn't he stopping it? How the hell does he know? Grimmjow gets impatient as he takes out his fingers, and, without warning, roughly shoves them one at a time into Ichigo's bum. (XD) It takes him a few seconds to find Ichigo's prostate-which has Ichigo moaning like a bitch in heat. "Heh, if you like this berry, wait until my dick is inside ya." Grimmjow licks his lips sexually as he imagines it. "Fuck, I can't wait anymore!" His impatientness kicks in as he forces his fingers out-Aligning his dick against Ichigo's bum. "I ain't gonna lie berry. This is gonna hurt like hell." With those words, he thrusts in as hard as possible. His pelvic bone against Ichigo's ass in a split second.

Grimmjow hasn't completely lost his mind. He waits for Ichigo to adjust. He is surprised though, that Ichigo hasn't screamed from pain. He takes a look at the berry's face. His dick starts throbbign painfully at the sight presented to him. Ichigo's eyes are glazed over with lust. His tongue is hanging out a little. He's drooling. And he's moaning. "M-more~ Please Grimm, more.~" Grimmjow has a sadistic smirk plastured on his face. "So you like it rough, huh? Man, didn't know you were a masochist, berry~" (A/N: *Nosebleeds* Just /imagine/ it)

"J-just hurry up.." Ichigo pants. Grimmjow does as told and goes faster with each thrust. He snakes his hand over to Ichigo's neglected member. He strokes it as fast as he thrusts. "Ahhh!~~" Ichigo cums in Grimmjow's hand, Grimmjow following his release soon after. Yes, inside of Ichigo's arse.

"Damn, Berry, didn't know you were that good~" Grimmjow smirks as he bites Ichigo's neck, officially claiming him as his own. Ichigo passes out.

Ichigo wakes up suddenly. "What in the kami just happened?" He pants harshly as his arse starts to hurt. "Wait, this isn't my room!?" He starts to panic as he realizes that he is naked as well. "So it wasn't a flipping dream!? Oh Kami, why?"

Grimmjow Struts into the room. In nothing but a towel, which by the way, is /very/ low on his hips. His V lines show vividly. The water from the shower still continues to soak the Sexta. Water droplets falling down his perfect muscular figure. Each droplet hitting each rippling muscle perfectly.

'Damn, Grimm sure looks hawt!' Ichigo thinks perversely. 'Did I just-? Fuck.' Grimmjow watches Ichigo intensely. He licks his lips in a very sexually way. "Ready for round two, Berry?" His lust-filled gaze gave Ichigo goosebumps. Ichigo nods quickly whilst jumping on his new lover.

Well, that escalated quickly at the end, yes? But was the story good? I really hope so! Feedback would be great!

This is my first ever "smut" lmfao. I had to keep watching for my mom to make sure she didn't come in here and see what I've been writing.

;3 Until next time, dear readers~

-Calein


End file.
